Different Ways of Doing Things
by dS-Tiff
Summary: When The A Team are hired by two sisters living in Chicago, Fraser and RayV ending up getting involved in the action and general craziness.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first attempt at a crossover story - I've only written due South before. It is set very early on in Season 1 of due South and I realise that this is still some years after The A Team was set, but just imagine that Season 5 never happened and things carried on just the same as in the first four seasons for a few more years! Please submit a review, good or bad. Thank you kindly!  
><em>

**Different Ways Of Doing Things  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 1**

"I'm telling you BA, it was a Mountie!" Captain H M Murdock leaned forward and stuck his head between the two front seats of the van as he spoke.

"There ain't no Mounties in Chicago you crazy fool!" B A Baracus bellowed in response, not taking his eyes of the road ahead.

"It was a Mountie," insisted Murdock, "he had the hat, the red tunic, the Sam Browne..."

"Sam who?" BA interrupted.

"C'mon Colonel, you saw him too?" Murdock looked to his commanding officer for some back up.

Colonel John Hannibal Smith was preoccupied with trying to remove a fake moustache from his upper lip. He had a small hand held mirror and was picking at the glue. "Maybe he was on his way to a costume party Murdock?" he suggested, then he turned round and grinned to the fourth man in the van, who had chosen to stay out of the Mountie discussion. "How do you think it went, Face?"

"Perfect Hannibal," grinned Face, "you had them eating out of the palm of your hand."

"It was fun," replied Hannibal, breaking into a laugh.

"Face, back me up here!" Murdock sat back down in his seat. "You saw him at the gas station, getting out of that green Buick Riviera."

"Maybe the Musical Ride's in town?" suggested Face.

"The what?" snarled BA.

"You must have heard of the Musical Ride BA," replied Face. BA shook his head.

"It's the most wonderful sight," Murdock smiled, "a beautiful fusion of man and beast, moving in perfect unison to the music."

"Dancin' horses?" exclaimed BA. Murdock shook his head in dismay. BA just didn't appreciate the finer things in life, he sighed to himself.

"Murdock, did you say a green Buick Riviera?" enquired Hannibal, glancing in the wing mirror.

"Yes, why?" replied Murdock.

"Because it's following us," explained Hannibal, squinting slightly in the mirror, "and I think you were right about the Mountie."

xXx

"I've got a pile of cases on my desk already Benny, I don't have time for this!" Detective Ray Vecchio was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel of his beloved 1972 green Buick Riviera as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Ray," replied his new friend, Constable Benton Fraser of the RCMP, "but that black van in front clearly went straight through a Stop sign with little or no regard for other road users. That is a traffic violation under the Illinois Criminal Code, Section..."

"Stop quoting the Criminal Code Fraser," scolded Ray.

"Sorry Ray," apologised Fraser.

Ray sighed and reached under the dashboard for his red light, switching it on and placing it on the dashboard. "OK Benny," he sighed, "let's get this over with."

xXx

"Pull over BA," instructed Hannibal. "We don't want to upset the local PD. We need to keep a low profile while we're in this city." BA growled under his breath and duly brought the van to a stop at the side of the road. He wound down the window as Ray and Fraser approached them.

"Chicago PD," said Ray, flashing his badge, "my friend here informs me that you went through a Stop sign back there. Can I please see your licence and registration." BA growled at him. Ray's hand went for his gun, but Fraser put a firm hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Constable Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police," Fraser introduced himself, with a smile. "We're very sorry to have stopped you Sir," he continued, "but traffic violations of that nature resulted in fifty seven deaths or serious injuries on the roads of Chicago in the first quarter of this year alone. We need to ensure that you are aware of the possible consequences of your actions." BA growled again.

Face slid open the rear door of the van. "We're so sorry officer...oh, nice suit," he stopped for a moment as he admired Ray's choice of apparel.

"Thanks, it's Armani," said Ray, slightly taken aback at the compliment.

Face nodded approvingly, before getting back to the original subject. "My friend here doesn't speak English very well," he lied, "he's very sorry for his actions, you have my word that it won't happen again."

"Well that's alright then," beamed Ray and turned to go, but Fraser was blocking his path.

"Ray, I still believe you are obliged to insist on seeing his licence and registration," Fraser pointed out.

"Have you seen the size of that guy?" hissed Ray.

"But Ray..." Fraser began.

"But nothing Benny," Ray interrupted him. He turned back around to address the occupants of the van. "Have a nice day," he said, flashing his smarmiest smile, before walking as fast as he could back towards the Riv, dragging Fraser along by the arm.

They got back into the car and set off in silence in the direction of the twenty seventh precinct. After a minute, Fraser spoke. "Ray, that man was wearing a poorly fitting wig."

"What?" snapped Ray, still annoyed with his friend.

"The front passenger in that van Ray," explained Fraser, "he was wearing a wig."

"Don't tell me," began Ray, sarcastically, "that's against the law in Canada."

"That's just silly Ray," retorted Fraser. "It is, however, a little suspicious."

"No it isn't," Ray responded, shaking his head. "A lot of people wear wigs, it's no big deal."

"It's just that I saw them at the gas station Ray," continued Fraser, rubbing his thumb across his left eyebrow, "there are four men in total and one of them opened the rear door of the van to retrieve a sweater."

"Don't tell me," said Ray, "sweaters are illegal in Canada too."

"Remind me, Ray, to furnish you with a copy of the Canadian Criminal Code one day," Fraser smiled at his friend, "reading it may avoid all of these unnecessary misunderstandings."

"I was being sarcastic Benny," Ray shook his head.

"Ah," said Fraser. "As I was saying, I noticed in the back of the van there was a can of silicone based spray lubricant which, as you know, is commonly used for the cleaning and maintenance of firearms."

"Fraser, you can use that stuff for all sorts of things," replied Ray, pulling over the the side of the road. "I think I've even got some in my garage. I think you're being a little over cautious this time."

"Ordinarily I would agree with you Ray," nodded Fraser, "but you have to admit, coupled with the fact that one of the men was clearly trying to disguise his appearance, it is a little suspicious." Ray sighed. He had a feeling that he was going to lose this one. Again. "I'm sure you feel it's your duty to investigate," continued Fraser, "if only to eliminate the possibility of any criminal activity. I know you couldn't live with the thought that you passed over the opportunity to prevent a serious crime taking place," he paused and let Ray absorb his words, before continuing, "particularly if it were to result in person or persons unknown coming to any harm."

Ray sighed again. "OK Benny," he said, spinning the Riv around and driving back down the road in the direction they'd just come from, "but you can explain to Welsh why I haven't got any reports written this afternoon."

"Right you are."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

They quickly caught up with the distinctive van. They followed it, keeping their distance, to a run down part of Chicago. The van pulled up outside a warehouse and Fraser and Ray watched as the roller shutter door opened and the van drove in. Ray parked the Riv around the corner out of sight and he and Fraser got out and walked around the side of the warehouse. The sign on the outside of the warehouse read 'Kraeley Toys'. They stopped by an open window and Fraser tried to listen to the conversation going on inside. "What's going on?" asked Ray, but Fraser shook his head.

"I'm not entirely sure Ray," whispered the Mountie, "There are two women inside with the men from the van and I believe they are expecting visitors."

"Maybe they're going to bake them a cake?" suggested Ray, flippantly.

"I doubt that, Ray, I get the impression that they are not on friendly terms with the people they are expecting," explained Fraser. He pointed to a side door and indicated to Ray that they should investigate the possibility of gaining access to the warehouse. Ray just shrugged and followed Fraser. He'd quickly learned that sometimes there was no point trying to argue with his new friend, once Fraser was determined to do something.

They got to the door and Ray drew his gun. Fraser tried the handle and, fortunately, it was unlocked. He slowly pushed open the door, but they both nearly jumped out of their skin when they came face to face with BA and he didn't look happy. "Chicago PD," yelled Ray, unable to disguise the shakiness in his voice. BA snarled and snatched Ray's gun and threw it across the floor with a loud clattering noise. Then he took Fraser and Ray by their shoulders and manhandled them through to the main part of the warehouse where they saw the other men from the van and the two women that Fraser had overheard talking.

"Found these two trespassin', Hannibal," growled BA, shoving Fraser and Ray forward.

Hannibal got to his feet and picked up Ray's gun from the floor. "Now BA, that is no way to treat officers of the law." Ray nodded profusely and took his gun from Hannibal. As he tucked it back into his waistband, he looked around the warehouse and observed that the shelving was stacked high with boxes of teddy bears and other soft toys. "I'm sorry," continued Hannibal, trying to avoid a conflict with the police, "but we are having a few security issues at the moment. BA here can sometimes get a little over zealous."

"Security issues?" queried Fraser, who had also noticed the contents of the boxes. "Are the Police aware?"

"Oh they're aware alright," said one of the young women with a sigh. She was wearing a pretty dress with high heeled sandals, as was the other woman. Fraser thought neither of them were appropriately dressed for their surroundings. "We've called them maybe a hundred times in the past three months and we keep getting the same answer," continued the woman. "They can't do anything, they won't even come out here and talk to us. That's why we hired The A Team."

"I'm not sure I understand?" replied Fraser.

"Ladies," began Face with a smile, putting his arms around the shoulders of the young women, "we really don't need to bother these gentlemen with this, I'm sure they have plenty of dangerous criminals that they should be out looking for." He really wanted the two men to leave before they started asking too many awkward questions.

Fraser was about to speak, but Ray got there first. "You're right," he said and turned to go, dragging Fraser with him by the elbow, "plenty. Sorry to have bothered you. Let's go Fraser."

"No Ray," Fraser broke away from his friend and turned back around to the others. "If these people are in need of Police help then it is our duty to offer our assistance."

One of the young women shook Face's arm from around her shoulder and stepped forward towards Fraser. She put her hand on his chest and smiled up at him. Fraser stiffened, blushed and looked straight ahead. Ray rolled his eyes. Face's expression dropped. "You are so kind," said the woman. "My name is Janelle Kraeley and this is my sister Jenny. This was our father's business, but he died last year and we've been trying to keep the business going on our own. It's been hard sometimes, but we've managed. Three months ago, we were approached by a property developer, Alfie Anderson, who wanted to buy the warehouse, but we told him that we weren't interested in selling. Ever since then we've had nothing but trouble. It started with vandalism, smashing windows, small fires, that sort of thing, but now he's scared off our employees, we only had two."

"We don't know what he said to them, maybe he just paid them off, but Winston and Jimmy had been working for my father for nearly twenty years," added Jenny. "We've tried calling them, but they won't speak to us."

"And the Police haven't been able to help?" enquired Fraser, a little surprised.

Jenny sighed. "We can't prove anything. We can't prove it's Anderson that's doing all of this, he's a very well respected businessman," she said.

"We spoke to a Detective Ramsay, but he's just not interested," explained Janelle.

"Elliot Ramsay at the Twenty Third precinct?" enquired Ray. Janelle nodded. Ray sighed. "Ramsay's a jerk," he said.

"If this Detective Ramsay has failed to investigate the rather serious accusations that are being made against Mr Anderson, then I'm inclined to agree with you Ray," said Fraser. He spoke to Hannibal. "I'm sure Miss Kraeley and, er, Miss Kraeley appreciate your kind offer of assistance," he said, "but vigilantism is..." his voice trailed off as he thought of a suitable word, "inappropriate," he finished. "Detective Vecchio is offering the full co-operation of the Chicago Police Department," he turned to Ray, "aren't you Ray," he said, raising his eyebrows slightly. Ray nodded, reluctantly.

Suddenly, Murdock stepped forward. He held out his left hand, made into a fist, but on top of his knuckles was perched a tiny hat made out of cardboard in the distinctive shape of Fraser's RCMP hat, complete with the darker coloured band around the middle. He turned his hand sideways and moved the knuckle of his thumb up and down as if it were a mouth. "I am here to assist you in any way I can, Constable," said Murdock, as if his hand was speaking. BA made a move to grab at Murdock, but Hannibal held him back.

"Thank you kindly," Fraser addressed Murdock's hand. Ray rolled his eyes and turned away. "And you would be?" enquired Fraser.

"Constable Handy Left, Royal Canadian Mounted Police," continued Murdock, moving his thumb up and down in time with his voice.

"Very pleased to meet you Constable," nodded Fraser.

"Hannibal," Face said quietly, while Fraser and Ray were distracted by Murdock, "Anderson's going to be showing up here any minute after what you told him this afternoon and I doubt he'll be coming alone." Hannibal nodded and was just about to say something to the two police officers that would persuade them to leave, when the sound of gunfire filled the air.

Instinctively, Fraser grabbed Janelle and pulled her behind the nearest cover. Murdock grabbed Jenny too and the four of them ended up behind some boxes. Meanwhile, Ray had dived for cover behind a small fork lift truck that was parked just to the left of the boxes and he was peering around with his gun drawn. Hannibal and BA dived behind the van, threw open the back doors and produced a variety of firearms from the back. Face slid a semi automatic shotgun across the floor to Murdock and then took one for himself, whilst BA threw a smaller hand gun to Hannibal, arming himself with an automatic rifle.

Fraser's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the amount of fire power that had just appeared. He glanced at Ray who was equally as shocked. Suddenly the side door of the warehouse burst open and three men appeared, firing randomly around. The bullets destroyed boxes of toys, sending soft white stuffing and fake fur flying into the air. Windows shattered and bullet holes peppered almost every inch of the warehouse.

The A Team returned fire, sending the three other men darting for cover and the firing continued for several minutes until their weapons were all but out of ammunition. Ray hadn't fired a single bullet, the cacophony of sound had left him entirely disorientated. Murdock had rolled across the room to join his friends at some stage and left a distressed Jenny cowering with Ray and Janelle hadn't let go of Fraser's arm throughout the whole experience. Fraser was amazed that nobody appeared to have sustained any injuries. The probability of everyone remaining uninjured after such an extraordinary exchange of fire in a confined space was almost non existent, he thought to himself.

An eerie silence fell and Hannibal stepped out into the middle of the warehouse. Fraser resisted the urge to lunge forward and drag him to safety, feeling sure that the three unwelcome visitors had kept a few bullets back for just such an opportunity. However, after observing Hannibal and his friends during the last few minutes, he had the feeling that the older man knew what he was doing.

"Anderson," yelled Hannibal, producing a cigar from his jacket pocket and biting off the end. "Show yourself sleazeball!" Nothing happened. Face stepped out from behind the van and lit Hannibal's cigar. Hannibal drew deeply on the cigar and called out again. "I think you at least owe these girls an explanation for shooting up their warehouse?"

Janelle made a move to get up too, but Fraser held her back. He'd heard footsteps. At that moment, a tall man wearing an expensive suit and tie stepped into the warehouse. "So it's true then," he snarled, surveying the damage, "the Kraeley sisters have hired some muscle." He laughed. "It's not going to make any difference," he continued. "If you want to play dirty, I can play dirty. Whatever way, I will get this property. Tell the ladies that I'm withdrawing my original offer in light of these developments. They could have walked away rich girls, but I think we both know where we stand now."

Hannibal blew a huge puff of smoke out in front of him. "You're not getting your hands on this place Anderson," he said. "Now we've got plenty more ammo, but I think your goons are all out." Anderson laughed again. "Show him BA," instructed Hannibal. BA stood up and threw open the back of his van, displaying an open box containing even more weapons and countless boxes of ammunition. Anderson's face fell. "Now we don't want to see your ugly faces here again," Hannibal continued.

Anderson stood motionless for a moment, before finally deciding that perhaps it was best if they left after all. "This isn't over," he said menacingly and indicating to his men with his thumb, they all left the building.

Face, Murdock and Hannibal handed their weapons back to BA who put them back into the van. Fraser, Ray and the sisters stood up and surveyed the damage. Janelle was in tears. "Look what they've done!" she sobbed, "now we're definitely out of business."

"Not if we can help it," said Murdock, producing Constable Handy Left again. "Never fear," he said, talking with his hand, "the Royal Canadian Mounted Police always get our man."

"Indeed," agreed Fraser. It wasn't often that the Mountie was lost for words, but he was still stunned after the events of a moment ago. He looked at Ray, who also seemed stunned. Ray noticed his partner looking at him and he had a feeling he knew what Fraser was about to say. He was right. "I'm sorry," began Fraser. Ray put his head in his hands. "I'm afraid we're going to have to insist on seeing your licences for those weapons."

"Fraser!" said Ray, shaking his head in despair. "Somehow I don't think they have enough room in their van for that amount of paperwork."

Hannibal laughed. "You're right there Detective," he agreed.

Fraser spoke again. "Sir, it's clear that your intentions are honourable, but I don't think your military experience should be used in this way."

Murdock looked surprised. "How did you know we're ex-military?" he asked.

"Well," Fraser paused as he looked towards the van. "A lot of those weapons are standard military issue, albeit several years old. Additionally, your actions and tactics during that incident were clearly well practised, although suited to more traditional combat situations. If I had to take a guess, I would suggest that you were a military unit who served together during the Vietnam conflict. Am I correct?"

Hannibal was slightly stunned. He usually kept their identities quiet from the Police, as they were still on the run from the military, but his instincts were telling him that this particular Mountie could be trusted to do the right thing. "That's correct Constable," he said, holding out a gloved hand. "Colonel John Hannibal Smith," he introduced himself. Fraser shook his hand firmly. "This is Lieutenant Templeton Peck, Captain H M Murdock and Sergeant B A Baracus." Fraser and Ray shook each of their hands in turn, except for BA who snarled at them.

Face spoke now. "Call me Face," he began. "Look Constable, we just want to make sure that Anderson doesn't get hold of this warehouse. These girls hired us to help and we're here to do just that. It's kind of what we do. We don't want any trouble with the law." He put his arm around Janelle as he spoke, she was still very upset.

Ray didn't really have a clue about what was going on. This was the strangest situation that his new friend had got him into so far. He was slightly terrified at the amount of weapons these men were carrying and the last thing on his mind was checking their paperwork. He just wanted to get out of there before anything else happened. Fortunately, Fraser seemed to have the same idea. "We'll do some checking on Anderson for you," Fraser began. "If you need anything, we can be contacted at the twenty seventh precinct or via the Canadian Consulate." He tipped his hat and turned to leave with Ray following closely behind.

They stopped as Murdock's voice called out to them. Fraser turned to see that Constable Left was speaking again. "Maintain the Right!" he called out. Fraser nodded and smiled and he and Ray left the warehouse.

Back in the Riv, Ray turned to his friend. "What the hell happened there Fraser?" he asked.

"Frankly, I have no idea at this juncture," replied Fraser. "I do believe though that the cause is genuine and if we can do anything to assist, then it is our duty as officers of the law to do so."

"Fraser, you keep talking about our duty," sighed Ray, "but I don't think they need our help at all. I think they've got everything under control. They've just got to put a bullet in Anderson's head and then I don't think he'll be interested in that warehouse any more."

"I don't think they have any intention of killing Mr Anderson," replied Fraser. "They had ample opportunity to do so earlier, but made no such move. I believe that they merely wish to educate him in the error of his ways and persuade him to leave the Kraeley Toys warehouse alone."

"Sounds just like you Benny," grinned Ray. Fraser looked puzzled. "Never mind," said Ray, shaking his head. "Let's go and do some digging. If Anderson is doing anything illegal, maybe I'll get a bust out of all this."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Back at the station, Fraser was pouring over a pile of papers that Elaine had printed out for them about Alfie Anderson. Diefenbaker, who'd spent the day at the station being fussed over by Elaine was sniffing about looking for food. Fraser was ignoring him. Anderson appeared on the surface to be a model citizen, without a criminal record. "Mr Anderson was unaware of our presence at the warehouse earlier Ray," Fraser scratched at his left eyebrow as he spoke, "so of course he has no idea that we witnessed the incident. You could simply arrest him for his actions."

"Not worth the paperwork," sighed Ray, "he didn't fire a single shot and he didn't admit to anything." Fraser nodded. He knew Ray was probably right. "You know something Benny," Ray continued, "I still can't believe that you're letting those guys get away with having unlicensed weapons."

"Ray, I'm not letting anyone get away with anything," insisted Fraser. "It is my intention to pursue the issue regarding outstanding firearms licenses as soon as the future of the Kraeley Toys warehouse is secured. In the meantime, I believe their intentions are entirely honourable."

Ray nodded, but he wasn't really listening. He had been distracted by something he was reading. "Fraser," he said suddenly, passing a piece of paper across his desk, "read that. Angry Anderson's been buying up property all over that part of town, but he's been spreading the deals across all of his different companies."

"Alfie Anderson," corrected Fraser. "I believe that Angry Anderson is an Australian recording artist."

"I know," replied Ray, "not about the Australian guy, I mean I know what our guy's name is."

"Ah." Fraser nodded. "That particular name does seem rather appropriate. It would appear that he has been attempting to close these property deals without drawing too much attention to himself."

"Looks like he's pretty determined too," added Ray, "a lot of those businesses have been there for years, just like the Kraeleys."

"He must have a very good reason," concluded Fraser. "Perhaps we should return to speak to the sisters again."

"Yeah OK Benny," grinned Ray with a wink.

"I fail to see what's so amusing in this situation Ray?" Fraser frowned.

"Nothing's funny," replied Ray, trying to keep a straight face. He wasn't quite sure if Fraser really was oblivious to the attention he got from the opposite sex, or if he was so uncomfortable with it that he pretended not to notice. He got up from his chair and Fraser did the same, picking his hat from Ray's desk and putting it on.

"Are you coming this time?" Fraser asked Diefenbaker. The wolf barked twice and ran ahead of them towards the door. Fraser shook his head. "If he thinks I'm going to buy him doughnuts then he's very much mistaken," Fraser spoke to Ray as he followed him.

As they passed Elaine's desk, the Civilian Aide called out to them. "Fraser," she said, waving a piece of paper in the air, "here's that other information you asked for."

"Thank you kindly Elaine," Fraser smiled at her as he took the print out from her hand and followed Ray out of the door.

"Anything for you Fraser," said Elaine under her breath with a sigh.

As they walked down the stairs, Fraser was reading the information that Elaine had just given him. Suddenly he stopped half way down the stairs. Ray carried on for a few more steps, but then he was aware that his partner wasn't right behind him any more. He stopped too and turned around. "What is it Benny?" he enquired, concerned at the look on Fraser's face.

"I asked Elaine to see if she had anything on The A Team," explained Fraser, "but I wasn't expecting this." He handed the page to Ray.

Ray took it and scanned down the text. "Wanted by the military police!" he exclaimed. "We have to make a call," he said and he began running back up the stairs.

"Stop Ray," Fraser called out. Ray did just that. "I think we at least owe them a chance to explain. A lot of the information pertaining to their alleged crime is classified. We are not really in a position to make a judgement."

"We don't have to make a judgement Fraser," said Ray, incredulously, "we just have to call this Colonel Decker, tell him where they can find The A Team and collect a huge amount of Boy Scout points. C'mon!"

"No Ray," Fraser was determined, "I do not believe that these men could possibly have committed a crime of such seriousness. They are good men Ray, they help people who no one else can help. If they've been on the run from the military for this long then they must be quite determined to evade capture and yet they regularly risk just such an occurrence by continuing their good deeds."

Ray shook his head. He did agree with Fraser to some extent and he was curious to know why they hadn't simply changed their identities and disappeared. He sighed, knowing that he was going to regret agreeing with the Mountie again. "OK Benny," he said, reluctantly, "we'll go and talk to the Kraeley's about Anderson and then we'll talk to The A Team, but I'm not making any promises. I will make that call Fraser and I can't believe you haven't made it yourself already."

"Ordinarily Ray, I admit that the thought of allowing fugitives to evade justice is abhorrent to me," nodded Fraser, "however in this instance, I cannot seem to justify it to myself."

"Not going on a hunch are you Benny? That's not like you," grinned Ray.

"Not at all Ray," replied Fraser and he walked down the stairs to catch up with Dief who was already standing by the Riv. Ray suppressed a chuckle and followed his friend out to the car park.

xXx

As they arrived at the warehouse, the roller shutter opened and Ray drove in. It was no surprise to either of them that someone was keeping a lookout. Fraser, Ray and Diefenbaker got out of the car as Hannibal approached. "Good afternoon Colonel Smith," said Fraser, "I assume that you are aware of the two vehicles parked outside?" Ray wasn't sure what Fraser was talking about as he hadn't noticed them on the way in.

Hannibal laughed. "Thanks Constable," he said, "they've been there for the last hour. I guess Anderson's keeping an eye on things. Who's this?"

"This is Diefenbaker, my wolf," explained Fraser. Hannibal seemed to take this information in his stride. Ray was always surprised how easily people accepted the animal's presence in Chicago. Although it was possibly no stranger than a Mountie walking about in his dress uniform, Ray thought.

"We got some info on Anderson and his dodgy dealings," explained Ray, pulling a crumpled pile of papers from his jacket pocket.

The others appeared and they all sat around a table while Fraser and Ray explained about Anderson's latest property acquisitions. "Unfortunately we have been unable to ascertain the reason for Mr Anderson's keen interest in this area," sighed Fraser, "but we have someone still working on that."

Hannibal nodded. Murdock suddenly produced Constable Handy Left again. "Don't worry Constable," said Murdock's hand, "we'll get to the bottom of this."

"I'll get to the bottom of you, crazy fool!" snarled BA, getting to his feet and lunging at Murdock. He snatched the cardboard Stetson from his hand and threw it across the floor. Murdock immediately stood up and glared at Murdock.

"Guys, guys," Face now stood up too and put himself between his two friends. "There's no need for this."

"But he's crazy man!" yelled BA.

"Yes I am," agreed Murdock, "and I got papers to prove it."

Fraser picked up the cardboard hat and handed it back to Murdock. He addressed BA. "Sergeant Baracus," he began, "in future, I respectfully request that you show more respect for the uniform of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police." BA growled at him.

"Hannibal," Jenny called out suddenly. She'd been standing by the window, but now she came running across to the table. "They're getting out of the cars. They've got guns."

Janelle looked terrified. "Not again, please, you can't let them do this again. We've barely had a chance to clean up after this morning." She looked around despondently.

"Get in the van," ordered Hannibal and he ran to open the shutter doors. BA jumped into his beloved van and started the engine while Face helped the girls climb into the back with Murdock before jumping in himself. "You guys coming?" he shouted to Fraser, before sliding the van door shut.

Fraser ran towards the Riv with Dief, but Ray hesitated for a moment. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into, although that was nothing unusual these days he thought and ran after Fraser.

BA drove the van at top speed out of the warehouse and Ray followed. BA stopped the van just long enough for Hannibal to jump in after he'd set the shutter doors closing behind them. Anderson's men were completely taken by surprise at the sudden appearance of the two vehicles hurtling towards them. They ran back towards their own cars, spinning them around and driving off with the van and the Riv in hot pursuit.

Ray hated high speed chases in his car. They charged along alleys and crossed junctions, somehow managing to avoid causing any accidents or injuring any pedestrians. Every now and again, Fraser would call a quick apology out of the window to someone as they picked themselves up from the floor. "Ray," he said, frowning as he clung onto the dashboard to stop himself sliding about, "you do realise we are driving at significantly above the posted limits."

"Fraser!" Ray exclaimed. "We're chasing armed and dangerous criminals, I think it's OK."

"In that case," replied Fraser, "I believe you should have your light on." Ray sighed and reached down to pick up his flashing red light. He handed it to Fraser who switched it on and put it on the dashboard. "Additionally," continued Fraser, as they screeched around another corner, "if this is an official high speed police chase, shouldn't we call for back up?"

"Call it in then," said Ray, turning sharp left to follow the black van. Fraser grabbed the door handle to keep himself upright and reached for the radio, but before he could make the call Ray added, "but don't forget The A Team are fugitives on the run from the military police. If we get a whole bunch of squad cars involved, someone's bound to run the plate from the van. I thought you wanted to give them a chance to explain themselves?"

Fraser replaced the radio, somewhat reluctantly. Ray was right, he didn't want to alert the US military to the location of Colonel Smith and his men just yet. He had a feeling that it would be the wrong thing to do in this case, although he was having to fight his Mountie training at every turn. Ray had seemed surprised that he wasn't going by the book on this occasion, but Ray didn't know him that well yet. Yes he was a stickler for the law, for rules and procedures, but only because in the past he had found that the rules were usually there for a very good reason. However, it was not that unusual for him to bend a rule, just a little, if he felt that it was the best way to ensure that justice was eventually served. Ray would come to learn that about him soon enough, he thought.

The chase continued out of the city centre and onto quieter roads. The two cars in front made sudden turns, trying to lose their pursuers, but to no avail. BA followed their every move and Ray did the same. Some of the minor roads were a little bumpy and Ray was becoming increasingly worried about the suspension on the Riv. Fraser began to wonder where Anderson's men were going. He wasn't sure if they were simply trying to evade capture, or if they were deliberately leading them somewhere. Suddenly they made another sharp turn down a dirt track and the van skidded as it followed them. Unfortunately, Ray wasn't quite quick enough and he skidded to a halt just past the turning. "They went down there Ray," Fraser pointed out.

"I know Benny!" yelled Ray, restarting the engine and spinning the Riv around and driving off down the track. He was just about to add something sarcastic about Fraser's last comment, when he saw one of the cars in front hit a rock and spin through the air. The car rolled over and over down an embankment and crashed into a tree. "Geez!" yelled Ray.

The A Team van continued its pursuit of the other car, but Ray skidded the Riv to a halt and he and Fraser leapt out of the car. Fraser had assumed he would find the occupants of the vehicle either dead, or at least very seriously injured after such a high speed accident, but miraculously, the two men crawled out of the wreckage rubbing their heads. They started to climb up the embankment and Fraser and Ray went to help them. Suddenly, without warning, the car exploded, sending the four men sprawling onto the ground.

Fraser was the first to his feet, dragging one of the men with him. Ray did the same with the other man. "Chicago PD," said a slightly stunned Ray. "You two are under arrest for shooting up the Kraeley Toys warehouse this morning and there's probably a whole load of traffic violations that my friend here can add to that later." He pulled the man's arms behind his back and snapped handcuffs onto the man's wrists, looping them around a metal fencepost to ensure he was restrained. He threw a second set of cuffs to Fraser who did the same with the other man as Ray recited their Miranda Rights.

"You can't just leave us here," shouted one of the men, as Fraser and Ray headed back to the Riv.

"Don't worry you jerks," replied Ray, "I'm going to get someone out here soon to pick you up."

"In the meantime," continued Fraser, reaching into the Riv and producing two bottles of water, "you must ensure that you keep yourselves hydrated." He rolled the bottles across the the men.

"How can we drink these?" asked the other man, angrily. "You cuffed us to a fence."

"You'll need to work together in that case," replied Fraser. "It is perfectly possible to open a bottle and drink the contents using teamwork and cooperation."

Ray tried not to smile. He assumed that teamwork and cooperation were not concepts that those two were familiar with. "Nice Benny," he said as he started the engine again.

"Thank you Ray," replied Fraser.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Ray put his foot down hard on the pedal and they set off to catch up with the others. Their tracks were easy for Fraser to follow and they soon came to a tree lined drive that lead up to a huge mansion house. "I guess this is Anderson's place," suggested Ray.

"I believe you're right Ray," nodded Fraser. "The tracks lead off around to the side. I suggest we proceed with caution."

"Thanks Benny, I hadn't thought of that," smirked Ray.

Fraser opened his mouth to speak again, but then paused. He thought for a moment and then spoke. "You were being sarcastic again, I hope Ray?"

"Yeah Benny," Ray laughed. He drove slowly around to the side of the house and found BA's van parked outside a large outbuilding, but there was no sign of the occupants, nor of the other car. Ray drove around to the back of the outbuilding and was relieved to see a large door open with Janelle and Jenny Kraeley stood at either side of it. The two women smiled and beaconed for Ray to drive in through the door. "At least the girls are OK," said Ray, as he began to drive into the outbuilding.

Fraser looked about uncomfortably. "Ray," he began and Ray was suddenly concerned by the nervousness in his voice, "I think this may be a..." but before he had a chance to finish his sentence, the door to the outbuilding was slammed shut behind them and two armed men appeared, one tall and slim while the other was stockier with dark curly hair, together with Alfie Anderson who was also brandishing a weapon.

"You were going to say 'trap' weren't you Benny," Ray sighed.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you earlier," Fraser said, apologetically, "but I was distracted by the relief at discovering that the Kraeley sisters are still alive."

Ray managed half a smile at the thought that his partner was distracted by two beautiful girls. "So you Canadians are like regular human beings after all," he said.

"Yes Ray," replied a puzzled Fraser.

The doors of the Riv were pulled open by the two armed men and Fraser and Ray were forcibly dragged from the car. The men quickly discovered Ray's gun and snatched it from him, hurling it back towards the Riv and it struck the side of the car with a clatter. "Watch the paintwork," shouted Ray, earning him a punch in the face from the taller man. The shorter man picked up Ray's gun and put it in his pocket. Then Ray and Fraser were marched across the room to join the others who were all tied up with their hands behind their backs. Fraser quickly assessed the situation. It appeared that there had been a fist fight at some stage as the shorter man had bruising around his jaw and BA had a small cut to the side of his head. Hannibal seemed remarkably calm under the circumstances.

"So I got me some cops too," Anderson grinned, wickedly. "I thought I'd paid Ramsay enough to stay out of it, but I guess I didn't count on you two interfering." He looked Fraser up and down. "What the hell kind of cop are you anyway?"

"RCMP," replied Fraser, as he and Ray were shoved to the ground and tied together.

Anderson looked puzzled. "He's Canadian," added Ray, by way of explanation. They dress smart like that all the time up there. Maybe you two clowns should take some style tips from the Canucks?" Ray was rewarded for his sarcasm by another punch in the face, this time from the man with the curly hair.

"He has a point," Face chipped in, "you look like a couple of winos." At this, the taller man kicked Face in the stomach and Face doubled over with the pain.

"Enough!" shouted Anderson. "I didn't realise I'd hired a couple of Neanderthals. Where are my other men?" he asked.

"Oh they're a little tied up at the moment," Ray replied grinning. He'd always wanted an opportunity to use that line. He braced himself for another punch, but fortunately it never came.

"As are we," noted Fraser. Ray scowled. He didn't need reminding.

"Hey sleazeball," Hannibal called out. "Are you planning on leaving us here like this? I was kinda hoping we could continue where we left off this morning. Seems only fair that we shoot up your place now."

"Shut up," Anderson leaned over and got his face up close to Hannibal's. "I haven't decided what to do with you yet. I can't kill the girls until they sign over the warehouse to me, so maybe I'll give you a while to persuade them to do just that." Anderson turned to Jenny and tried to kiss her. Jenny spat in his face. Anderson reached out his hand and grabbed the woman angrily by the throat but Fraser threw himself sideways, knocking her from the man's grasp, taking Ray with him as he moved of course, as their hands were tied together. Anderson stood up.

"Stay away from her," said Fraser, looking Anderson directly in the eye.

Anderson laughed. "I see they still haven't lost the art of chivalry up in Canada," he said. Then his face returned to a more menacing look. "You tell these dumb Americans that I want their warehouse and I can be very very persuasive," he said as he ran his hands through a terrified Janelle's hair.

"Don't you touch my sister!" screamed Jenny.

"Oh I do like my girls feisty," replied a sneering Anderson. "I'm almost hoping your friends here can't persuade you to sell up, I'm looking forward to persuading both of you myself." With that, he left the building, closely followed by his two men.

As soon as they heard the door lock behind them, Fraser spoke. "Is everyone alright?" he asked. "Ray, I can't see your face, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Benny," replied Ray with a sigh, although he could almost feel his eye socket swelling. "What happened?" he asked.

"We were ambushed," replied Face, clearly annoyed. "Couldn't do a thing about it."

"I thought the best thing was to let them take us, then maybe we can find out what's going on," explained Hannibal.

"Wait a minute," said BA angrily. "You LET 'em take us?"

"Yeah," laughed Hannibal. "Great idea, huh?" he grinned. Face and Murdock looked at each other and groaned.

BA shook his head, before muttering under his breath, "He's on the jazz again."

Ray shook his head. Hannibal seemed crazier than Murdock. "What are you doing Benny?" he asked, as Fraser began wriggling around, pulling his arms in circular motions.

"I believe I can free one hand," explained Fraser and with one final tug, he did exactly that. He was quickly able to free his other hand and untie Ray. Together, they worked to free the others. Fraser helped Jenny to her feet and the grateful woman threw her arms around him. Fraser's throat felt suddenly dry and he ran a finger around the collar of his tunic. "If you'll excuse me, I must liberate Diefenbaker from Ray's vehicle," he said quietly and slipping out of Jenny's clutches, he half ran to the Riv and let Dief out from his hiding place.

Face noticed the reaction with some amusement. "Don't worry ladies," he said, putting his arms around the shoulders of both women, "we're all going to be OK. We just need to wait for Hannibal to come up with a plan for getting us out of here." He glanced at his commanding officer as he spoke, hoping that Hannibal would come up with a sensible plan this time, although he knew it would most likely be a crazy plan as usual.

Fraser turned his attention to Ray. He peered closely at his partner's eye, rummaging in his pocket for something. "Ray, I think you're going to have a rather nasty black eye in no time at all," he said. He handed Ray a small container, unscrewing the lid as he did so. "You may wish to apply some of this. It will reduce the swelling and ease the discomfort."

Ray took the pot from Fraser and stared at it for a moment before taking a sniff. "Jeez Fraser!" he exclaimed. "This stuff stinks, what the hell is it?"

"That's really not important at this juncture," replied Fraser, flatly, aware that some of the natural ingredients were particularly pungent. "It's an Inuit remedy. It is very effective."

Ray looked at his friend with his nose still reeling from the stench. He sighed. He wasn't in the mood for arguing and if this stuff really worked then he'd be grateful for its effects. He stuck a finger into the gunge and applied it liberally to the side of his face.

"Security's pretty tight," noted Face, who had been trying the windows with Murdock. "Anderson doesn't want us getting out of here in a hurry."

BA growled in agreement. He had been busy trying to get the door open, but even with all of his strength, it wouldn't budge.

Fraser spoke to BA. "Sergeant, you may like to apply some of this to that cut on your face." Fraser offered BA a taller jar containing another Inuit concoction. BA sneered at him. "It will aid the healing process and prevent infection." BA still didn't say anything.

"C'mon BA," ordered Hannibal, in an authoritative voice, "I need you fit."

Murdock moved to stand beside Fraser. "If you like, I can apply the ointment," he offered, or rather Constable Handy Left made the offer.

BA turned to Hannibal. "His hand's talkin' again Hannibal," he moaned. "You'd better tell 'im to stop his craziness before I cause 'im some real bad pain!"

"BA," Hannibal said in a low warning tone.

Murdock removed the lid from the container and poured some of the greenish liquid onto a handkerchief he'd pulled from his pocket. Then he reached out to BA, but before he knew it, BA had sidestepped him and run across the building. Murdock/Constable Left set off in hot pursuit. The others laughed. It was a welcome amusement from the seriousness of their current predicament.

Fraser turned to Hannibal. "What is your plan?" he asked. "We appear to be trapped in this outbuilding. We can safely assume that Anderson has armed guards surrounding us in case we do attempt to escape. We are at a significant disadvantage as I assume they confiscated your weapons? Ray still has his back up gun, but that will not be a lot of use under heavy fire." He glanced towards the Kraeley sisters, who were both now being comforted by Face. He spoke again, his voice quieter now. "I assume that Anderson intends to kill us if ownership of the warehouse is not transferred to him. He also made quite clear his intentions towards to Janelle and Jenny."

Hannibal's face was as serious as Fraser had seen it so far. "Don't worry Constable," he said, "My unit and I will not let anything happen to those girls." He gave Fraser a quick salute and Fraser returned the gesture.

Suddenly they turned around as they heard a crash. Murdock had cornered BA beside a shelving unit and in his eagerness for Constable Handy Left to apply Fraser's antiseptic treatment, he'd sent BA crashing to the ground. BA ignored Murdock's outstretched hand and attempted to get to his feet without help, but as he did so his arm caught a tarpaulin that had been draped over something. A huge grin spread across the Sergeant's face as he revealed what was underneath the tarpaulin. Fraser and Ray found it very disconcerting to see the usually angry man smiling. "Look Hannibal," said BA.

Hannibal also broke into a huge grin as he realised that hidden underneath the rather tatty old sheet was a collection of welding equipment and other tools. "Nice," he said, pulling a cigar from his jacket pocket.

Face crossed to where something else was hidden beneath a tarpaulin. He dragged the sheet off and smiled as he saw what had been hidden from sight. "Hannibal, we can do something with all this too," he said, indicating a huge pile of drainpipes and smaller plumbing accessories.

"Very nice," nodded Hannibal as he bit the end off the cigar. "Now all we need is..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Dief began barking at a metal storage cupboard. Murdock opened the door to reveal bags of fertiliser. "This Colonel?" he said, bending down to pat Dief on the back. Hannibal began to laugh, a slightly manic laugh.

Fraser looked puzzled. "Colonel, forgive me for being a little slow on the uptake here," he began, scratching his eyebrow with his thumb, "but whilst I can see how the tools may be of use in facilitating our escape, I'm not entirely sure what you intend to do with the pipes or the fertiliser?"

Constable Left answered the question. "I believe we will use these random items to create a weapon or weapons capable of blasting our way out of here and overpowering the criminals."

"Ah," replied Fraser. He thought it most fortuitous that Anderson had locked them in this outbuilding with such a useful selection if items.

"We're gonna need somthin' to transport it on Hannibal," noted BA, picking up some old bicycle wheels that were thrown in a corner, but almost immediately discarding them.

Hannibal was still laughing as he puffed on his cigar. He looked over to where Ray's car was parked. Ray caught him looking. "No!" he exclaimed, "no way. You're not touching my baby. Not the Riv, no way! It is a thing of beauty, not a battle vehicle. Do you know how rare it is to see a 1972 Buick Riviera in Chicago?"

"Ray," began Fraser, deciding it best not to mention that he'd actually spotted two almost identical vehicles in the few weeks since he'd arrived, "it may be our only means of escape." Ray continued to protest, but Fraser added, "The alternative is that we will most likely be killed, leaving the Kraeley sisters to their fate at the hands of Anderson and his men."

Ray shuddered at that prospect. "There's no other way?" he asked, hopefully.

"Sorry Ray," said Fraser, seriously.

"Don't worry about your car Detective," smiled Face. "BA's very careful. Once we're done here he'll get your car back to pristine condition. You'll never even know there was anything welded onto it in the first place." BA picked up a selection of tools and walked over to the Riv.

"Welded onto it!" repeated Ray, suddenly slightly panic stricken.

"Ray," said Fraser calmly, holding his friend back by the shoulders. He spoke to BA now, who had already started dismantling parts of Ray's car. "What can we do to help?"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

They spent the next half an hour cutting, welding and doing a whole load of other things with the drainpipes and the roof of the Riv that Ray didn't even want to think about. He chose not to get too involved and instead spent the time working with Jenny and Janelle creating exploding pipe bombs using the fertiliser that were going to be fired from the drainpipes.

Fraser helped Murdock reinforce the front of the car with a sturdy frame constructed of smaller pipes and the doors from the cupboard. He noticed how The A Team worked almost without saying a word to each other, quickly and efficiently constructing the modifications as if they'd done it a hundred times before. The way they worked together was so harmonious at times it was almost musical. In no time at all, they stood back and admired their handiwork. Ray almost couldn't bear to look at his beautiful car.

"Great work guys," nodded Hannibal, puffing on yet another cigar. "Face, what've we got out there?"

Face was peering out through the windows. "Anderson's get extra manpower Hannibal," he sighed. "Looks like we're outnumbered, as usual."

Hannibal laughed that crazy laugh of his. Ray found it rather disturbing. He was beginning to understand exactly what BA meant by 'the jazz'.

"Makes it more fun though, right Face?" grinned Hannibal. Face looked at Ray and shrugged with resignation. "OK, let's do this!" yelled Hannibal and everyone took up their pre-arranged positions.

Face took one last look out of the window and gave the signal. Immediately, BA drove the Riv at top speed towards the doors, sending them flying into the air as they burst through. Anderson's men didn't know what had hit them and they all went diving for cover. Ray was in the back seat of his car, leaning out of the window, passing the fertiliser bombs to Murdock who was sat on the roof. He loaded them into the drainpipe and fired them off at all angles. BA had constructed a rapid fire mechanism and the weapon was capable of turning in a complete circle. Hannibal had Ray's back up gun and he, Fraser and Face ran out behind, taking on the startled bad guys in hand to hand combat, with Diefenbaker's help. In all the confusion, they quickly managed to overpower every one of the disorientated men, earning themselves a stockpile of weapons in the process.

Janelle and Jenny stood out of the way, keeping a nervous eye out for Anderson himself who was conspicuous by his absence. They didn't have to wait too long. Hannibal and Fraser began rounding up the men and made them sit in a circle on the ground. Hannibal handed Ray's gun back to him and instead brandished one of Anderson's men's own weapons in their direction. "OK you clowns," he yelled, "where's your sleazeball boss?"

"Right here!" The voice surprised everyone and as they turned round they were horrified to see that Anderson had a gun to Jenny Kraeley's head and he was holding Janelle by the throat. The girls looked terrified. "Put the guns down," he yelled. Hannibal and Ray reluctantly complied.

Fraser stepped forward. "Mr Anderson," he began, "Please release your hostages immediately and place your weapon on the floor, so that Detective Vecchio here can place you under arrest." Ray shook his head. He wondered if that ever actually worked on Canadian criminals.

Anderson laughed. Just then, Ray's phone began to ring in his jacket pocket and almost without thinking he went to answer it. "Put it down!" yelled Anderson. Ray glanced at Fraser and threw the phone on the ground so it landed just a short distance away from the Mountie.

"That's probably my Pop," Ray shouted, louder than was necessary. Fraser said nothing. "Asking me to pick up some beers on the way home." Fraser turned his head very slightly.

"He might just be going thirsty tonight," sneered Anderson.

"Mr Anderson," began Fraser again, "I'm not sure how you intend to get away with this. Your man on the inside at the City Planning Department will not be able to hide his connections with you indefinitely."

Anderson's face remained impassive. "I have no idea what you're talking about?" he lied.

"Jonathan Griggs," continued Fraser, tilting his head a little towards Ray's phone. "We know all about the planning application."

"Yeah, all about it," Ray joined in, although he had no idea what Fraser was talking about of course.

Anderson, slowly lowered his weapon, instead restraining Janelle and Jenny by their arms. He was clearly rattled by Fraser's revelations.

"Have I missed something?" asked Face, scratching his head. Hannibal shrugged but indicated that his men should remain still and let Fraser lead the situation.

"This man has been in cahoots with Mr Griggs at the City Planning Department. He plans to build a huge leisure facility on the site of the Kraeley Toys warehouse and other surrounding properties," explained Fraser, using the information he was being fed by Elaine via Ray's phone. "His plans would never have been approved if he had submitted them via the proper channels. Members of the Chicago Police department are already on their way to pay Mr Griggs a visit." The colour drained from Anderson's face. "May I suggest that your list of charges is already fairly significant, including bribing an officer of the Chicago PD, a Detective Ramsay from the twenty third precinct," Fraser added, "the addition of murder charges would not be beneficial to your aspirations of future freedom."

Anderson looked around him and sighed. He realised that his game was up and he reluctantly shoved a trembling Janelle and Jenny towards Face's outstretched arms. Ray stepped forward and disarmed Anderson, placing him under arrest. Fraser picked up Ray's phone from the floor and held it to his ear. "Thank you kindly Elaine," he said, blushing at her response, suddenly even more grateful that only his extra sharp hearing was able to hear her voice over the line.

The A Team rounded up Anderson's men, some of whom crawled out from under piles of rubble, rubbing their heads. Fraser was amazed that none of them had been killed or seriously injured, considering the amount of explosions that had occurred earlier.

Hannibal stood with his arms folded, surveying the scene with a huge grin on his face. The he looked directly at Fraser and spoke with glee. "I love it when a plan comes together."

xXx

The next day, the four members of The A Team were enjoying lunch in a restaurant with Ray and Fraser. "So the two old employees from Kraeley Toys were threatened by Anderson too?" enquired Face.

"Yes," replied Ray, "but now they've both agreed to go back to work and they're going to help Jenny and Janelle rebuild their business."

"Hopefully other businesses in the local area can also be rebuilt," added Fraser, "Mr Griggs at the City Planning Department has been very vocal. They should all be entitled to a significant amount of compensation from the city, following the illegal actions of one of their employees."

"And IA are all over that creep Ramsay from the twenty third," added Ray with a grin.

"So how did your colleague know you guys were in trouble?" asked Face, tucking into a huge plate of spaghetti.

"Elaine's pretty sharp," explained Ray, "I said it was my Pop calling me, but he's dead."

"I'm sorry," replied Face.

"I'm not," shrugged Ray, wistfully. Then, suddenly wishing to return to the subject at hand, he added, "Elaine figured that we needed all the information she'd got for us, so she kept talking, she knew Fraser was with me. Fortunately, Benny here has Super Mountie Hearing."

Constable Handy Left appeared again. "Ah yes, it's a Mountie thing," he spoke, as Murdock moved his thumb in time with the words.

"Hannibal!" exclaimed BA, reaching across the table to grab Murdock's hand, but Murdock moved it out of the way in time.

"I do hope you weren't intending to assault a member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police," said Fraser, seriously, "otherwise I would be forced to place you under arrest." BA growled at him.

"I have decided that I wish to return to Canada," announced Murdock's hand, "however before I do I believe that the Faceman here has something for us."

Fraser and Ray looked puzzled as Face produced a huge pile of official looking paperwork and passed it across the table to them. They were slightly taken aback when they realised that Face had somehow managed to obtain firearms licences for every single one of their huge stash of weapons. "Where did you get these from?" enquired a suspicious Ray.

"The usual place," grinned Face. "There's a very nice lady there by the name of Kiki and let's just say, she was very obliging, particularly when I told her about how I badly I needed them."

Fraser considered his response for a moment. "Well," he began, slowly, "the paperwork appears to be in order. Thank you kindly."

Fraser saluted to Murdock. "Give my best wishes to the home country," he addressed Murdock's hand and that was the last they saw of Constable Handy Left, much to BA's relief.

"There is something else we need to discuss," began Ray, nervously glancing at Fraser.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you mentioned that," replied Hannibal.

"Sir," began Fraser, "we have only the basic information at hand. I know you are fugitives, however, I simply cannot believe that you are capable of the crime of which you are accused."

"You are a perceptive young man Constable," nodded Hannibal, seriously. "The trouble is, I don't think Decker cares if we're guilty or not any more, not after all this time. He wants me and he wants my unit." Fraser and Ray nodded, understandingly. Then Hannibal's face returned to it's more usual, slightly crazy grin. "But he's never gonna catch us," he said, breaking into a laugh.

"Talking of which," Face said, reluctantly, "we probably should be leaving. We've been here too long and haven't exactly been keeping under the radar."

"Very true Lieutenant," agreed Hannibal. He stood and saluted again. Fraser stood to attention and returned the salute. "Thank you for not turning us in," said Hannibal.

"I hope that, one day, you will have the opportunity to clear your names," said Fraser, his face serious. He wished he could help them, but he knew the situation was out of his hands. He had a feeling, though, that they would be just fine by themselves.

After much handshaking and saluting, the four men turned to go. "Wait!" yelled Ray, suddenly, "what about my car?"

"Take a look out of the window Detective," grinned Hannibal, as he walked down the stairs. "BA's been busy this morning."

Fraser and Ray ran to the window and noticed Ray's beloved Buick Riviera parked on the street, behind BA's van. It looked as good as new, shiny and perfect and Ray's heart skipped a beat. Out on the street, BA turned to look up at the window and gave a thumbs up to Ray. Just then they heard sirens. "Decker!" yelled Face and they jumped into the van.

Fraser and Ray came running down the stairs and out into the street just in time to see the black van disappearing into the distance. They turned to see several Military Police vehicles appear at high speed. Fraser suddenly stepped out into the road and raised his hand. "Benny!" yelled Ray, convinced his friend would get flattened, but the vehicles came to a stop.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled an angry Colonel Decker, dressed head to toe in the standard khaki uniform of a military officer, as he got out of the passenger side of one of the cars. "Get out of my way!" Diefenbaker snarled at him, his hackles raised.

"I'm terribly sorry Sir," replied Fraser, calmly, "but I believe you were travelling at significantly above the posted limit."

Decker began to shake with rage. "Do you have any idea who we are?" he growled at the Mountie. Dief growled louder.

"He's Canadian," Ray said, stepping into the road and standing next to his friend. "I think their MPs' wear orange or yellow and blue stripes or something."

"Actually Ray, our military uniforms are..." Fraser began in a low voice, slightly concerned that Ray should think the Canadian military would wear such bright colours, but then he noticed Ray glaring at him and immediately decided that this was one of those times when his partner wanted him to shut up.

"My apologies, Sir," said Fraser, stepping aside. "Obviously your military status grants you immunity from regular traffic regulations, assuming of course that you are proceeding in an official capacity."

Decker sneered at him. "That van," he said, "you saw them, where are The A Team."

"The what team?" said Ray, shrugging. I didn't see a van, did you Benny?"

Fraser's eyes widened. He couldn't lie. It was against everything he'd ever learnt, but he couldn't betray The A Team either, not after everything they'd done. He just stood stiffly and shook his head very slightly.

Colonel Decker shook his head in disgust and returned to his car. Ray stepped back onto the pavement, dragging Fraser with him. Diefenbaker however didn't move and continued growling. "Dief," hissed Fraser. "Dief," he said again, a little louder this time.

"Call off your dog," instructed Decker.

"He's a wolf," corrected Fraser, "and I'm afraid he's deaf." Decker looked incredulously at Fraser. "He is also a very good judge of character," added Fraser.

Decker angrily took a step forward, ready to say something to Fraser, but Ray was eager to diffuse the brewing situation. He stepped back out into the road and took Dief by the scruff of the neck, manhandling him out of the path of the traffic. Diefenbaker wasn't best pleased.

"I do apologise, but he rarely complies with my wishes," said Fraser, raising an eyebrow at Dief before turning back toward Colonel Decker, "you may now be on your way."

Decker sighed, looking into the distance he knew that The A Team had got away from him again. He stood with his arms leaning on the top of the car door. "Next time Smith," he muttered, almost under his breath, "next time."

THE END


End file.
